The Hampton's
by jeytonisluv101
Summary: One Tree Hill Clique style. Catifights, Bretrayel, Backstabbing, ruined and broken friendships, 200 coach wallets, and juicy secrets like you've never seen before.Brucas, Naley, and Neyton.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, I got this idea from the Clique series by Lisi Harrison. But it won't be exactly like the clique. After all, it is a one tree hill fic. Anways, with that said, please review and subsribe so you know when my next chapter will be out. It should be out soon since I'm almostdone with it. And it's pretty long._

**SPRING BREAK**

It's everyone's favorite time of the year- spring break. No more exausting tests that keep us up to four in the morning, and then have our minds crammed wondering whether we failed miserably due to the lack of rest or if we did extremely good to our surprise. Finally we can just relax and let the scorching hot sun bake us brown. What a relief!

Hello, endless room service in a five star hotel with luxurious ocean blue sparkly pools that are just dying to welcome us in the great depths. Goodbye, boring, plain, Tree Hill with their too pale guys. We're going to meet more tanner and muscular guys that aren't afraid to tell you look way to fat in that gorgeous white chloe you just picked up from Bloomingsdale earlier. It's time to throw out those last years sevens jeans and wool sweaters, and bring in those brown suede miniskirts and fabulous Gucci sunglasses

It's going to be a blast, or at least for those who aren't stuck at home watching Rugrats.

But will this Spring Break tear some couples apart?

Only time can tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME**

"Oh My God" Theresa Williams flopped back on Brooke Davis' pink duvet, brushing her hands through her shiny brown hair. "I cannot believe you guys get to go somewhere fun for spring break. I have to stay at my stupid grand parents house and watch my stupid, annoying sister. _Again_. It's soo stupid. Pleeeease take me with you!" she begged. "If I have to listen to my smart ass sister demand orders one more time I swear I'm going to go crazy"

"It can't be that bad" Bevin Prince said. "maybe something exciting will happen. Ooh, I know". Bevin's face lit up and her eyes got big. "Mabye you'll win a dognut competition"

Everyone gave her blank stares

"A dognut competion"?! Theresa said. "We don't have dognuts at my grandmother's house. We don't even have sugar because my grandparents have high chlosephylol. God, Bevin, you're so dumb. You have a brain, use it. Sometimes I think you got dropped on a head when you were a baby"

Bevin flinched and looked hurt." I am _not_ dumb! I know one plus one is two". She counted it with her fingers.

"Wow" Brooke clapped. "Give this girl a gold star, she finally figured it out"

"Bevin" Peyton laughed. " I think everyone knows one plus one is two by now. We're like sixteen. Anyways, that's beyond the point. I'm sorry you guys couldn't come with us, but my parents said I could only take one guest, and Brooke was going to strangle me if I didn't take her"

"Uggghh!!!" Brooke huffed. " you Liar! I never threatened to hurt you in any way, shape, or form. All I'm saying is if you're going to take someone with you on a fabulous vacation, then why not take someone you've known since you were in diapers, mainly me. And besides, nothing is ever exciting without me." She knew Theresa and Bevin were crazy jealous that Peyton hadn't decided to take them, but they'd get over it. "Oh, and your taste in clothes has seriously been lacking. Since you're Dating that hot basketball player, Nathan Scott, you have got to start looking like a marc Jacobs model and not like a marc Jacobs knock off. Beauty is priceless. You should spend your money on some nice lingerie. Big wool cotton pants just doesn't work my darling. You're staring to look all emo with your overly sized t shirts and jeans. You want to wear something that says "I'm soo hot, look at me". Not: I'm a depressed artist. Turn that frown upside down and look cute!

That's one of the reasons why I can't wait to go shopping. I'm going to buy you a whole another wadrobe!"

Peyton Frowned. "I'm defitenley not some freaking emo kid. Do I look depressed to you? I think your idea of emo is someone who doesn't wear tank tops and mini skirts 24/7. thanks, but no thanks, I'm not a slut"

"Slut: a(n) immoral woman; a prostitute" Bevin said proudly from the dictionary she was reading from

"Well of course you're not a slut" Brooke said, rolling her eyes. "You've only slept with one guy. But I think you'd look really hot in a mini skirt. Show some skin! Let loose! Be wild!"

"You also need to shave your hairy legs and get a tan" Theresa added, observing Peyton's skin

"Okay, whatever, that's why we're going to the Hampton's- to tan" Peyton said

"Speak for yourself" Bevin smirked. _"We're_ not going re-me-meber"

"oh, yeah" Brooke said, laying down the stick she had been filing her nails with. She hopped off her bed and walked to her peach walk in closet. Inside her closet were two Victoria secret'gift bags, she grabbed the bags and then waltzed back out towards Bevin and Theresa. "You know how much I love you guys. You're my best, best friends next to Ralph Lauren. So to apologize for the whole Hampton's vacation thing I bought both of you some fab body material from Victoria's secret". Brooke had no doubt in her mind this would cheer her left out friends up. " Peyton was going to get you something, but I talked her out of it, the gift was totally emo, it was some lame CD.". she handed her friends the gifts then waited for their excited squels

"Thanks Brookie" Bevin beamed, hugging Brooke. "But what is it? Is it like grape juice or something?" She asked, turning the liquid upside down and sideways

Typical Bevin, Brooke sighed. Once a clueless dumb blonde, always a clueless dumb blonde. she had a feeling Bevin would say something like that. She wish she could just strangle some sense into that so called head of hers. Sometimes Brooke wonders how Bevin made it all the way to the 11th grade. "No, Bev, it's Lavender Bubble Bath. Glad you like it like though. I have like all the flavors in my bathroom."

When I come home from a long day of boring teacher lectures I always sink into a nice long, hot, steamy, bubble bath. Most days I go with watermelon. My mom, Cassandra Davis bangs on the door about 20,000 times to make I'm sure I'm not dead or anything, but like always, I ignore her, pretending I'm death for those four heavenly hours, and sometimes I just _can't _hear her with my Ipod Nano ear plugs stuck in my ear

"I love my gift too" Theresa grinned, holding her cherry bubble bath up high. "How did you know Victoria's secret was my favorite Bath and Body shop"?

"Um, I've known since Freshman year", Brooke said in a duh-you-should-already-know-this kind of way. "You would _never_ let me forget it. You kept on saying over and over and over again: you better get me something from Victoria's secret"

"I'm soo glad that I have another bottle of Bubble bath", Bevin said, Twirling her long, blonde, locks. "My brother was using it all up, and it was soo annoying."

"Your _brother _uses Bubble Bath"? Theresa asked, surprised

"Yeah, what's the point"?

"Just didn't know he was so femine" Theresa giggled

Knock, knock, knock, knock

"Come in " Brooke yelled

Cassandra Davis walked in Brooke's room dressed in pink sweats and a pink hoodie. She was short, skinny, young, and wore tons of makeup like she was hip teenager. She obviously thought she was cool dressing that way, but she was defitley not. " I got you girls some refreshments". She laid down four bags of baked chips and four banana split smoothies. All of theme to keep in shape- that's why they only eat baked chips for snacks instead of hot fries , and salads for lunch instead of hamburgers- which most of the cafeteria gobble up everyday. When Theresa realized she had gained two pounds because of her breakup with Todd she almost died. "So, what's the 411 on you girlies"? Cassandra asked, with her hands on her tiny hips

"Mom"? Brooke said, compley and totally angry. She hated when her mom tried to hang out with them like they were actually supposed to be friends or something

"Yeah"? Cassandra said, still smiling

"Get out!" Brooke threw one of her soft, reversible pillows at her.

-x-

"Move, Move, Move" Brooke shoved her way through the crowded hallways of Tree Hill High. Several measly Freshman jumped out of her way, knowing it was best not to angry Brooke Davis.

Let's just say Brooke was the Queen Bee of THH. She was the girl everybody loved to hate. She was the trendsetter. Whether it was Juicy Couture, Prada, or Dolce&Gabbana, if Brooke had it, it was automatically considered "in". She might not be tall like Peyton or naturally blonde like Bevin, but there was something about Brooke that made her stand out from the rest. Something that made boys stand around for hours and hours and just whistle and gawk at her. Something that made her get voted for prom queen three years in row. Something that made girls envy her and be jealous of her.

What was it? Was it her flirty piercing blue eyes? Her cheery and bouncy attitude, but yet all the same- snobby? Her awesome taste in fashion? Or was it just her platinum credit card? It will always be a mystery

Brooke sensed a geeky sophomore approaching her and quickly tried to hide behind one of the tall football players that was standing in front of her. Unfortanely, he spotted her. "Damn" she muttered under her breath. It was social suicide to be seen with this type of people.

"Hey Brooke" the geeky guy waved at her, squirming nervously as he switched from one foot to another. " I was wondering if you would like to go out with me to dinner on Friday night. We don't have to go as a couple we can just go as friends"

_Yuck!_ Who said they were friends. That was one of the things she hated about being so popular and well known. Everybody knew her._ Everybody_. All the hot jocks that asked her out were equalveant to all the nerds that asked her out. "I would rather stick my head in a toilet full of shit than go anywhere with you" Brooke said, then pushed him into the line of lockers. "Oh, and I'll make sure to tell my boyfriend you were trying to hit on me, you perv" she added, smiling deviously

Just when she reached her locker to empty her load full of books, a hand oh so familiar reached across her eyes. She turned around and faced a handsome, 6ft, brooding blonde- Lucas Scott. "Hey Orlando Bloom" she smiled up at him, seductively. "Way to sneak up on a person, I thought you were another one of mouth's cloaks"

She often called Luca Scott Orlando Bloom because he looked just like Orlando head to toe. But of course, Orlando was like a thousand times hotter and buffer. He had the abs of a sex god. Unlike Lucas who was a bit on the thin side. Not that she would tell Lucas she secretly had a crush on OB. It would crush his little poetic heart.

Usually she would never even think about falling for a poetic type. The jocks are more her type, but she'd already screwed all of them. I just seemed so wimpy you know- poetry. No one ever thought they would end up falling so deeply in love. The preppy cheerleader+ the brooding poet impossible, right? Not if you believe in fairytales. Lucas wasn't just any old guy she could fuck with and forget about the next day. He made her feel complete. Absoloutley complete. Something she hadn't felt ever since her father died years ago. She hid behind drugs and sex unwilling to face reality, that is until she met Lucas. She knew something was missing from her privileged life. The reason why people want to love so much is because it's the closet thing to magic

"Hey Brooke" Lucas leaned in to give her a kiss. "Umm, you smell good today, what is the name of the perfume you're wearing"?

"What do you mean"?! Brooke stomped her tiny pink flip flop on the marvel tile floor. " I smell like a raccoon other days"?!

"No, no" Lucas said, quickly eating his words. " I just think you smell extra good today. I would never say that about my favorite girl".

What Lucas saw when he looked at Brooke Davis was a Beautiful, Burnette, Innocent girl. And that was more than he could say for any of the other girls. He Once dated Peyton Sawyer Freshman year, but it was all lust and not enough love. They just didn't make a good couple. It was like making out with your Best friend or your sister. They had a lot in common like music and books, but that was about it. That was actually the only reason why he loved the curly haired blonde in the first place. Well he still loved her, but he wasn't _in love_ with her. Big difference.

Lucas was able to see through the fake cheerleader smile and into the person that she really was. She puts up this wall and doesn't let anybody in, except Lucas. She was the missing part to his puzzle

"Why, thank you" Brooke gushed, suddenly turning from angry to happy in a matter of seconds. "It's Jennifer Lopez's new perfume- sweet sensation. "you smell good too" she breathed him in. All the good manly smells.

"So" Lucas said." I got you a present. It's kind of a going away present before we go our separate ways on spring break" He pulled a small red bag from behind his back and gave it to Brooke

"Oh, Lucas you didn't have to. We're going to see each other again in two weeks. Brooke took the wrapping off the box. It was chocolate and Flowers, her favorite. "Thank you"

" Two weeks is too long" Lucas said, looking deeply into Brooke's blue eyes. "Everyday we're apart is like hell, everyday we're together is Heaven. Just promise you won't fall in love with Orlando Bloom while you're at the Hamptons"

"If you promise you won't fall in love with Jessica Alba" Brooke flashed back

"Promise"

Brooke and Luca just stood there kissing like two geeky teens in love until the bell rung singaling them to go to class

_Yippee_

But for once in her life she felt like things were truly going to be okay, and that was the best feeling in the world.

-x-

**Okay, so what do you guys think so far. Haley's and Nathan's point of view will be in the next chapter. And if you don't know, the Clique consist of Bevin, Theresa, Brooke, and Peyton. Didn't know if I made it clear enough or not. Please, pretty please forgive me on the BL suckiness. I'm not that good at writing love stories. And review and add me to your alert list so you can know when my next chapter is out**

**Thank you 333**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kay, so here's the next chapter. Why so little reviews? Was the last chapter that bad? Hope not, because I put a lot of effort into my fics, and I want it to fit into my standard. Just wanted to remind you that this is based on the clique series, but it's a bit more mature. Okay. Okay reviews would be highly appreciated. Thank you! **

**THE HAMPTON'S: CHAPTER 2**

Haylie James nervously pulled her blue stripped gap t- shirt over her head and tossed it on the floor next to her backpack and Keds. She wiggled out of her Gray logo essembled pants, letting them drop to the floor as well, and then pulled her scrunchie out of her long, wavy, dirty blonde hair, throwing it into her open purse beside her feet. Seconds later she was standing half naked in the janitors closet in only her black, satin lace bra she'd brought from Barney's earlier that week, and her matching underwear.

It was wrong, it was so wrong. She was becoming a skanky slut and didn't even know it.

Haley and Nathan hooked up everyday in the janitors closet between classes and had_ sex._ Haley just couldn't believe the monster she was becoming, and that satan himself was controlling her actions. At first she had second thoughts about doing something so conniving and deceitful that would ultimately hurt another human being in the process, but she just couldn't help herself. She was a crazed woman. She was _mad_.

Haley wanted to stab herself for being so selfish and not even considering the consequences that would lead up the road back to her. All she thought about was how sexy Nathan looked without his shirt off, and how good it felt for him to be trailing kisses up stomache and up her neck.

The Janitors closet was musty and sweaty with bunches of clothes piled on the floor, and therefore wasn't the most romantic place to deflower yourself at, but it was somewhere and the _only_ place that they could have peace and quiet without a kid bursting in on them, for something that was supposed to be very special. If they did, they would automatically be hit with a disqustingly wave of a skunk like smell. Not very pleasant. But Haley ignored the smell, concentrating only on Nathan's gorgeous bare chest- eight pack, and staring into his eyes, never wanting to tear them away from the foxy hunk that stole her heart and her…virginity

She knew that she shouldn't have been enjoying that moment with Nathan like a bitchy bitch, but she did. It felt so right, but yet was so wrong. Every so often she would remind herself that Nathan had a girlfriend, Peyton Sawyer, and Peyton was obviously in love with Nathan. She could tell by the way Peyton's eyes danced and glowed when she saw him in the hallway. It brought a pang of guilt to her eyes, knowing she was backstabbing a truly innocent person. On the other hand, when Nathan and Peyton were cuddling and hugging in the hallways it breaks her heart like stones on a brick wall. _She _should be that girl, not Peyton. Instead, she'd always be the normal- book obsessed- nerd that only gets to hang out with Nathan in the _janitors_ closet

Since the beginning of time she'd wanted to fit in with Brooke and her army of loyal followers that ruled THH. Not because they were popular and owned more designer bags than the shopping mall itself, but because they had a lot in common. Haley wasn't drop dead gorgeous and witty like Brooke, nor was she was dumb as a brick like Bevin. And Brooke sure as hell wasn't a straight A student who tutored for _fun. _But Haley loved fashion similar to Brooke, as weird as it might sound, and she'd always had a vague interest in music like Peyton.

She'd always imagined herself singing on a live stage with a huge crowd cheering her own- like Avril lavrigne- her idol. Although they made fun of numerous times, Haley still wanted to be a part of their world- the fabulous crowd. It doesn't look like she's going to be a part of their world anytime soon though, especially if Peyton finds out about her little affair with Nathan. Peyton will kick Haley's ass, and it will be anything but nice. Kinda scary though. She heard Peyton's been taking boxing lessons and can throw a mean punch when she's angry

But who said she had to know? Haylie sure as hell won't tell her anything

Haylee wasn't always a backstabbing bitch though. A long time ago she was a shy, timid, goodie- goodie, two shoes, who had to have everything in it's correct order, and vowed not to deflower herself until she was in a good, healthy, stable marriage. That all changed when she got in a car accident with Nathan last year. That year, her life took a whirl spin in the most unexpected way.

It was a horrible accident that caused both her legs and arms to be broken, leaving her in a body cast, patched up like a mummy for most of the year. Nathan had worst damage done to his body. Not only was his arms broke, but he had scars all over his perfect face, and his upper thigh skin was peeled off completely

_It was graduation day for all the seniors and their family, to have fun and get aquianted like a normal grad party should. But this party quickly turned from a nice, celebration party to a wild, slut party in a matter of minutes. The girls were French kissing other girls on top of tables, and the girls and guys were having threesomes in the hot tub. It was a mad house. Booze, food, and clothes ended up scattered in piles on the floor like a hurricane had just wiped through. The parents, who the house belonged to were no where to be seen. Rumor had it, that the mom was high on drugs while the dad was locked in prison_

_Haley was only invited to the party because her older sister, Taylor, was a senior, but quickly regretted her decision to go and wish she had stuck with her own plans of re- watching "The Notebook" with Rachel McAdams and Ryan Gosling. Haley and Taylor had worn these really, really cute identical green twill dresses, much to Taylor's dismay, but by the end of the night her dress was ruined thanks to a cup of punch, a puddle of puke, and a piece of superiorly sticky gum. The only sober ones left at the entire party were Haylee and her mom, who willingly cleaned up the messed up house_

_Haylee had noticed that everyone was either knocked out on one of the expensive, burgundy, leather couches and chairs, or on the floor, or in one of the master bedrooms. Quietly, she tiptoed towards one of the chairs and retrieved her car keys and clip on wallet, making sure no one had stirred. Thank god all her money was still in her wallet. After gathering her things, she headed outside to her silver Porsche. Once she was safely inside and free from all the madness she turned the volume up on her radio so she could listen to spice girls. Just as she was turning the corner to drive away from the mansion she heard a yelp and a guy about her age walking weakly to her car, or at least trying to. She could tell he was stoned and in need of help, so like the sweet girl she was, Haley helped the guy in the passenger seat of her car_

_Fourty five minutes and two spice girl's songs later, Haley felt her self upside down, and felt a piece of glass poking into her skin. She struggled to take the glass from hand, but the problem was she couldn't. She couldn't even move her hand without screaming her lungs out!. Her hand, arms, legs, and face felt like ice. Her head was slammed against the window pane, and her feet were tangled in the seat belt. Tears were streaming down her pale face from the execruating pain she was in. This was worse than a horror movie!_

_And she finally realized what happened- she was in a car accident, and she was the victim. She darted her eyes towards the guy that was probably in just as much pain. He was still unconscious, but he looked pretty beat up_

_Haley's mind was racing. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't call the ambulance or her mom or her or sister because she couldn't even move her damn finger!!! Haley burst into tears full force again. Oh, god she was never going to live this through. She was going to be known as the murder for the rest of her life, even if she wasn't the cause of the accident. What if the guy was dead?! Haley looked over at his handsome, well tanned body with sympathetic eyes. His parents were going to sue her for all she was worth!!! I mean there's a high possibility this poor kid could be dead! Haley couldn't even hear a heart beat, not that she was close enough to hear one, but still, he could be dead!!! And it was all Haley's fault_

_If she wouldn't have dragged him in her car, he wouldn't have to suffer. She mentally kicked herself a thousand times for being so stupid and blind sighted. From now on she's not doing anybody anymore sweet favors cause "sweet" favors end up having poor, poor people unconscious_

_To her surprise, she didn't have to call anybody because there her family was: standing in the street in their pajama's, surrounded by what seemed like ten police cars and ambulance trucks. Even though everything else in her body seemed to be disabled, she could still hear, and what she heard from outside sounded a bit frightening. Apparently a 21 year old named Ian Weever had crushed her car on PURPOSE, thinking it was his old girlfriend, Peyton Sawyer. He wanted Peyton to die somehow because she was with Nathan, when Ian still wanted to rekindle their once amazing romance_

_But somehow, Haley wasn't buying his corny story. Why would Peyton date that sleazebag. He looks like a psycho, and acts like one too. She wanted desperately to question Peyton about her and this so- called Ian Weever, but she knew Peyton would just brush her off like a annoying fly_

_The Ambulance truck rushed by her Porsche and gently lifted her and Nathan into the truck, covering both of them with blankets. Seemingless, seconds later they had arrived at Tree Hill Hospital, and the nurses had place them both in separate rooms_

_Haley was released from the hospital hours later, with crutches, but she still wanted to stay and make sure the guy was okay. She crept by his beside and stroked his dark brown hair. It was unusually soft and silky for a guy- like a baby's. The guy smiled up at her and she felt her whole body tingle at the gesture. There was something about this guy that gave her warm jacuzzie bubbles. She never felt that way about other guys. Maybe it was his piercing blue eyes? Or the fact that they had been in an accident and she felt entirely guilty? Or maybe it was his smile. Yes, his charming smile. But at that moment, their eyes locked_

Haley and Nathan quickly sat up straight, beat red in the face, because standing at the door with her hand clasped over her mouth was none other than Brooke Davis

Oh, boy

-x-

**coments are always highly appreciated. Thank** **you! review and you'll get chocolate. Yes, delcious chocolate. Thank you, again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter. Hope you like! I just wanted to let you know their not quite at the The Hampton's yet. But there is a little bit of drama unraveling in this chapter. This is Brooke's POV, but it will have a take on what Nathan is thinking as well. Please review!**

"What the hell?!" Brooke yelled, after she had finally stop standing there and staring like a solider called to attention, and began to let her anger spill out all at once. It was unbelievable. _Un Fucking Believable._ So that was the reason why Nathan was constantly ditching Peyton and making lame, corny excuses as to why he couldn't hang out. That was the reason why he was always tired. He was fucking Haley James, the biggest effing loser ever. And maybe the biggest slut bag ever according to that scene that was unraveling in front of her eyes. It was all too much to consume at once and she felt herself needing a fresh breath of air. Maybe a stroll around the breezy park would do her some good. Since when, exactly, did Nathan start being even remotely interested in Haley Fucking James. And to put it simpler, when did he become interested in Ked wearing- dork- math whizzes that claim to know everything concerning school, but have no life whatsoever. Was Nathan Scott becoming _soft?_ Maybe he was more mysterious than she thought. Mysterious guys were hot in her opinion. Not that Nathan wasn't extremely irrestable already

"I can explain" Nathan mumbled. He jumped up and quickly put his clothes back on, his face blushing with embarrassment and humiliation. And for once, he didn't actually look so tough. He looked like the image of a weak and vulnerable person. _Innocent _

_Explain what? How you cheated on my best friend? Um, no thank you_. "Save it" Brooke Scoffed, glaring viciously at Nathan and Haley, who struggled to find a reasonable excuse as to why they were hooking up behind Peyton's back, looking uncomfortable in the utter most. She had to get out of that disqusting room as fast as possible before her breakfast ended up sprawled all over the graphite, tile floor. _Absolutely revolting_

Nathan ran over to Brooke and tugged on her sleeve, leaving a nervous Haley still sitting awkwardly on the fiery red blanket with her face buried in her backpack. "Where are you going"? He demanded, stopping Brooke dead in her tracks. "I'm sorry, okay. It just wasn't meant to be, you know me and Peyton"

Brooke instantly turned around and hissed. "Well you can take your fake apology and stick it up your hairy ass because as far as I'm concerned your girlfriend is named _Peyton_ not _Haley_, and as far as _she's_ concerned you guys are not even close to being over". Now I would love to stay and chat, but unfourtanely I have to go. Somewhere, anywhere, where I can breathe properly. Oh, and by the way, before I was traumatized by the two of you I came to search for my purse, and if it's lost I'm totally suing"

Nathan bounced over to the closet and pulled out a pink Louis Vuitton signature purse out of a bag entitled _Lost and Found_. "Is this yours"? He asked, holding up the purse like it was the world's biggest stink ball

"Yeah" she replied, grabbing the purse, and then smearing MAC cinnamon, her latest purchase, all over her heart shaped lips

"We didn't work out together, Brooke. You have to understand the conditions we were in. We were fighting non stop, and the times we_ weren't_ screaming at each other Peyton was always so moody and depressed and controlling. I don't want to be with somebody like that". He didn't know why he had to explain things to Brooke. It wasn't like he was cheating on _her. _But she would probably find out one way or another and chop their heads off all the same. "I love Haley.." Nathan admitted, his voice trailing off. There, he'd said it for the first time ever. He, Nathan Scott, was in love with Haley James. He didn't know what it was about that girl but she seemed to have changed him for the better. He looked at Haley, who was reigning shock and pleasure with her eyes bulging out of her pretty head. The old Nathan would have told Brooke to fuck off in a flash, but now Nathan was a sensitive boy with a heart made of gold, and no longer took after his father, Dan

Even Brooke was surprised, but she continued to maintain her frustration. Was Nathan really in love with Haley or was it just some stupid, crazy dare? It's so hard to tell. "Nathan, you amuse me" She laughed bitterly. "Haley amuses me. The fact that you can prance around like a saint and act like you did nothing wrong amuses me. In fact, this whole situation amuses me". She circled around Nathan, which made him sweat. "You wanna know what Peyton talks about every waking second. _You_. How she's soo in love with you. It's always _Nathan, Nathan, Nathan_. And even though it's annoying, it's actually kind of cute. I know she can be sort of weird at times, but she's my best, _best _friend, and I will stick by her side until the end. So if you want to break up with her then just DO IT! Don't sugar coat it. Simply say : I don't love you anymore, Peyton"

"I can't" Nathan said, licking his lips and looking down at his dark chocolate shoes. " It'll crush her heart"

Brooke rolled her eyes. God, Haley has turned him into such a wimp. "If you had enough courage to sleep with Haley, then you can have enough courage to break up with Peyton._ Properly_".

"I'm not trying to be a total female dog or anything, but I was wondering why you care so much about Peyton and Nathan's relationship" Haley interrupted them abruptly

_So now she decides to speak up_. "Hello Jaley" Brooke smiled her most bitchiest smile at the blonde, showing off her perfect pair of crystal white teeth. She already hated Haley, and the way she was acting like a spoiled princess bitch was making her hate her guts even more.

"It's _Ha_ley" she snapped innocently, biting her already chewed up fingernails

"Whatever. Peyton is my friend, and you might not understand, but friends look out for each other". Brooke examined the dirt underneath her nails and sighed. She was in serious need of a manicure. She would have to set up an appointment with Cary immediately after school was over

"Just promise you won't tell Peyton" Haley pleaded, her hazel eyes filled with hope

"Oh, I'm definitely telling her. She deserves to know" Brooke said. "Unless, you do what I say".

"And that is"?

"Dress exactly like me" Brooke stated. "And that means makeup, shoes, hair, everything". She knew Haley would rather jump off a 500ft bridge than dress like Brooke, and that it's self gave her pleasure. "Come to my estate tonight and I'll let you borrow something of mine"

"What's your address"? Haley asked

Brooke dug into her purse and clutched a fountain pen. She scribbled her address in the palm of Haley's hand. "See ya there"!

It feels soo good being bad

**Please review. Thanks!. But please don't read the whole chapter and review on something utterly stupid like chracter's eyes or hair or w/e. that's why it's called FICTION.**


End file.
